Forget the Past
by J. Marguerite
Summary: Sequel to Snape's Past. In Hermione's Seventh-year, Hermoine begins to develop strong feelings for the bitter Potion's Master- but does he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Don't sue- I will personally run you over with a bulldozer.  
  
Forget the Past  
  
  
  
By J. Marguerite  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the sequel to Snape's Past. I recommend you at least have a squiz at it, before reading this story.  
  
Okay, just to clear a few things up:  
  
-Lindy Doan was someone who went to my school. She died at out Sports Carnival.  
  
-Dumbledore, of course, found out Louisa died, but Severus never said anything because I depressed little kitty that needs to be petted.  
  
-I do not live in North Carolina. I live in a cardboard box in the middle of Greenland.  
  
Anyway, I hope that cleared a few misty things up! Well, I hope you like my first chapter! Wee-hey!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seventh-year Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the first day back of school. She glanced around at her friends, her bushy hair hanging over her face. As she gave a flirting glance up at the Teacher's Table, her large, coffee-brown eyes rested on Professor Severus Snape. Even though her revealed his past to the young woman, he hadn't been nicer to her. Hermione wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She would have liked to feel as if she was a little closer to him, but, Hermione realized, it would be a little weird- the Head of Slytherin being nice to a Gryffindor. She sighed softly, as she turned back to her strawberry-and-cream pancakes.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron Weasley cried suddenly, kicking her underneath the table.  
  
Hermione broke out of her trance with a start.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione sighed. She could feel a pair of eyes drilling holes into her skull, from a seat above her.  
  
"Pass the cream," he said through a mouthful of what Hermione guessed as a mix of banana-nut muffin and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Please, Ron, swallow your food before you speak!" Hemione snapped, passing him a saucer of cream. Her male friend simply shrugged, and poured the cream onto the remainder of his muffin. She could still feel the eyes at the back of her head. Was it Snape? It had to be. None of the other teachers had developed a habit of staring at her for long periods of time. After Christmas Eve, the Potions Professor had started to look at her, for no reason. He was quite sneaky about it, while the students were working on their potions, or writing essays, but he always did it. And whenever he did, Hermione felt her blood rush to her head, causing her to develop a bright crimson blush. Did he do it because he could tell she become extremely embarrassed? Or for a different reason altogether?  
  
Hermione slowly crossed her legs underneath the table, and brushed back a strand of her hair. Whatever reason it was, the thin Gryffindor had to admit she enjoyed the silent attention that he gave her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
There she was. Back for her final year at Hogwarts. Why, crap, why did she have to look so much like her?  
  
Severus tried to cut his gaze from the delicate Gryffindor. If her hair was a little straighter, and her eyes were a dark green.No, he couldn't think like that. It would be wrong anyway. Oh, but he couldn't hide his past. After all, Granger knew most of it now.  
  
Severus finally broke his piercing gaze from the back of Hermione's head, and took a sip of his hot, black coffee. What was his first class he had to teach today? Yes, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Fourth-years. As much as he didn't want to, Severus wished silently it was the bloody Gryffindor Seventh- years. Christ, why did he have to tell the Granger girl about Louisa? Now he could never look at Hermione without thinking of her as Louisa.  
  
Severus quickly shut his eyes, putting his mug of coffee on the table.  
  
"Everything alright, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asked, noticing the teachers' strange behavior. Severus immediately opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Albus, I'm fine. I just have a headache," he lied through his teeth, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. The headmaster simply nodded, as if sensing the Potion's Master invisible wall around him.  
  
Severus took another sip of his coffee. Christ, how was he going to get through his day? He opened his eyes slowly, and glanced down at the Gryffindor girl. She had definitely grown a lot through the summer holidays, and not just lengthwise.  
  
'This is just getting twisted, and perverted,' Severus thought. 'She hasn't even left school, yet!'  
  
Yet, as he continued to stare at Hermione, he noticed that if her skirt rose a little bit higher- 'No! Quit thinking those thoughts! She is only seven-bloody-teen! You're more then twice the age of her!' he yelled silently. He sighed silently, and let down his coffee cup. He could let his thoughts wander off to Louisa, but not Hermione. 'You let yourself open up to her. You can't go off and satisfy your sexual dreams to someone as innocent as her!' Severus left it at that, and stood up. He quickly walked out of the Great Hall, his eyes fixed forward. He couldn't let his eyes look over at young Gryffindor woman. He quickly threw open the doors, and walked out. There. That wasn't so hard. Severus just sighed, as he continued down the corridor. He couldn't get all hot and stuffy over someone nearly twenty years his junior. It was just wrong.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: Guess who's back, back again, J. is back! Tell a friend! Or, in my case, don't! Heh, anyway, I hope you like it. Not only had my computer broken, so I couldn't type up my first chapter, my Muse had taken a vacation to the Hawaiian Islands and was eating Pizza. Heh. Anyway, if my characters are out-of-character, just tell me in a review. In fact, review anyway! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Okay, due to an e-mail I received, I'm going to update this. Be happy! I've been in a cranky mood lately- should be glad you caught me on a good day!  
  
  
  
  
  
He is watching her again. Hermione could tell. Wriggling in her seat, the musty Potions Classroom seemed to vanish, and all she could see was her Professor. Glancing up, she locked eyes with Snape. She felt a thump in her arm, and she turned to Neville Longbottom.  
  
"What?" she hissed.  
  
"Do the bat ears come before or after the spoonful of lizard spleen?" Neville asked, staring down at what was supposed to be a teal-colored Warmth Potion. Instead, it resembled pea soup.  
  
"The come after the bat ears, and it's two spoonfuls, Neville, not one," Hermione told him gently. Neville nodded, and immediately added the bat ears.  
  
"No, Neville! It's two bat ears, not thr-"  
  
"I'm sure Mister Longbottom can handle the potion by himself, Miss Granger," a silky voice hissed behind her. Snape had been making his rounds around the classroom, Hermione realized with a shock.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione squeaked, turning around. "I was just trying to help hi-"  
  
"Mister Longbottom is capable of creating a potion by himself...That is, if he actually uses the grey matter that is inside his head," Snape hissed. Hermione twitched, staring up at him.  
  
"Yes, Professor..." she murmured quietly. Snape turned on his heel, and walked away from them. She watched him for a few more minutes, before facing her potion.  
  
"That was close!" Neville whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Once all the potions had been completed, Snape's voice echoed throughout the classroom.  
  
"You shall now test your potions!" he said, his eyes narrowing over at Neville. A slight shade of amusement crossed his face, as Neville stared down at his swirling green potion, which stuck out like a sore thumb among the other students' teal potions.  
  
"Don't worry Neville!" Hermione whispered softly, as she ladled some of her own potion into her goblet. "You'll be alright"  
  
Neville just shrugged, and took a sip of his own potion, as did Hermione. A warm sensation filled the young woman's body, as if she had swallowed a candle. She felt fuzzy, and almost felt as if she could just hop into bed and fall asleep. Taking a firm grip of her table, she glanced over at Neville. His face had turned bright red.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, undoing the top button of her robe to let some of her over-heated body-heat escape. Neville squirmed in his seat.  
  
"I theel ath if I've eaten 'illi," Neville said, his tongue sticking out.  
  
"Yes, that will happen when you create a Tongue-heating Potion," Professor Snape said standing behind the boy. "Go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for a glass of water"  
  
Neville immediately obeyed, as he jumped up and ran out of the classroom. Hermione watched him, as she rolled up her sleeves, her top button still undone on her robes. She slowly looked up at her teacher, as he still stood near her. Shifting slightly, she realized that he was almost looking down her robes.  
  
"Er, professor?" Hermione asked cautiously. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Breaking out of a trance, he shook his head, almost as if he forgot where he was. "No, Miss Granger," he said, walking away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'You fucking desperate pervert!' Severus Snape yelled at himself. 'Staring down a young woman's robe! What were you thinking, man?!'  
  
As he walked around the classroom, gazing into the cauldrons, his mind was still running wild.  
  
'She obviously knew you were doing it, so why didn't you stop? Then again, she made no attempt to redo her button...but it was wrong to begin with! It's sickening!'  
  
He wandered back to his desk, and sat down. "Pedophile," he muttered to himself. The bell rang, and the students quickly filled out, some fanning themselves with books, others just trying not to be to close.  
  
"The effects will wear off after an hour!" he called out to them. Glancing up briefly, he spotted Hermione staring back at him. Quickly turning his gaze elsewhere, he shifted in his seat awkwardly. Why was he so obsessed with her? Sure she looked like Louisa, and sure she was...rather nicely developed, from what he saw, but for Merlin's sake, there was twenty years difference between them! And not only that, who was saying she was infatuated with him as much as he was to her? Or, even that she even saw him more then a bitter, greasy-haired Potions Master who was virtually in love with the Slytherin house? Straightening his back up, he glanced around his desk, searching for something to do. Groaning inwardly, he pulled out a pile of essays he had told his third year students to write, and began to mark them tediously.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: So...Happy I actually updated? You should be! Short chapter, yes, but I did update, and you should be glad I did. Lucky bunnies. Well, please leave a review, and I'll hopefully update again soon! 


End file.
